Bailarín
by Freedom Released
Summary: Miré hacia esa hermosa mujer, que con ojos llenos de lágrimas me gritaba: —¡Mi bailarín! [Viñeta]


**Título:** Bailarín.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Notas:** Inspirado en "Retrincos: Sabela" de Castelao.

**Extensión:** Viñeta/ 620 palabras.

**Resumen:** Miré hacia esa hermosa mujer, que con ojos llenos de lágrimas me gritaba: —¡Mi bailarín!

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Bailarín**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habíamos acabado el último año de secundaria; y llegaba el momento del baile de fin de curso. Como todos los años, para el último curso se hizo una clase especialmente para eso: el baile. Yo, en mi completa sabiduría, me apunté. Me tocó de compañera una chica de mi clase, cabello rosa chicle y ojos verde jade. Era muy buena bailando, y siempre me ayudaba en mis torpes pasos.

Al pasar del curso, me fui llevando más con ella. Tanto, que hasta pensaron que éramos novios. A nosotros, tanto a ella como a mí, nos daba igual lo que pensaran, dado que eso era todo mentira. Los problemas empezaron en mi familia, cuando se conoció este dato erróneo. Según ellos, no podía estar con una persona de menos clase social que yo. Ella era de una familia marinera, yo de una familia de clase alta que durante años fue alcalde de esta villa. Como es lógico, todo el mundo pensaba que ella "estaba conmigo" por el dinero; y que yo estaba desperdiciando mi vida, al estar al lado de una persona con inferior clase social. _"Sasuke, deberías buscarte algo mejor"_, me repetían constantemente, hasta el nivel de la saciedad.

Daba igual, nosotros pasábamos del tema. No éramos nada, no nos importaban que se inventaran historias que nosotros sabíamos que eran mentira.

Después del baile de graduación, me marché de la ciudad para irme a estudiar en una buena universidad al extranjero. No miré atrás, sólo me fui, sin pararme a pensar en las personas que dejaba. Nunca pensé en regresar, hasta que vi como una antigua compañera de baile, se despidió de mí en el aeropuerto sollozando. Se me encogió el corazón en ese momento, verla llorar, por alguna razón, no me gustaba para nada. Me limité simplemente a decirle un frío adiós con la esperanza de con la rabia que le daría eso, dejara de llorar. No lo hizo.

Pasaron los años, y aún recordaba esos bailes por las tardes después de las clases. Me acordaba de esa joven chica que me ayudaba a perfeccionar mis pasos a cada día. Tantos recuerdos en mi mente, me suplicaron que volviera; y así lo hice. Después de cinco largos años estudiando en el extranjero habían dado su fruto: tenía mi título. Ya podía volver a casa.

Cuando llegué… No mentiré, me sentí como en casa. Ni la mejor universidad de todo Estados Unidos en cinco años me había dado mejor recibimiento que esta pequeña villa en el norte de país.

Todos me saludaron, me admiraron, me elogiaron… Aun así, me faltó algo. Lo que yo quería, era ver a esa persona que tiempo atrás me había despedido en un mar de lágrimas en el aeropuerto. Ya no estaba, no la veía por ninguna parte, y por algún motivo eso me llenaba de tristeza. Sentí un dolor en el pecho, cerca del lado del corazón. Supongo que no podía haberle pedido que me esperara, aún sin saber si iba a volver. Es lógico que ella ya habría hecho su vida en mi ausencia.

Llegué a mi casa, estaba vacía. Me sorprendió ver a una mujer. Una mujer alta y de esplendida figura con largos cabellos de un color muy familiar para mí, ojos cuales esmeraldas, ahora empapados por las lágrimas que se le iban acumulando en los parpados, ahí parada frente a mí. La recorrí con la mirada varios segundos, hasta que desperté; era ella.

Corrió hacía mí y me abrazó como nunca lo hizo. Apoyó su húmeda cara en mi hombro mientras sollozada. No pude evitar corresponder ese triste pero cálido abrazo. Y con voz apagada por los llantos, me susurró:

—¡Mi bailarín!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Bueno, no sé como he llegado a hacer esto pero aquí está. Creo que quedó bastante bien, algo corto, pero es normal. Está inspirado en uno de los textos de uno de mis escritores preferidos. Espero que os guste.


End file.
